The present invention relates to a parameter control system which is used for controlling several kinds of parameters for the musical tones produced from the electronic musical instrument.
In order to control the parameters (hereinafter, referred to as musical parameters) of the musical tones produced from the electronic musical instrument, there is provided a parameter control system which monitors the operating states of the parameter control device so as to control several kinds of parameters of the musical tones. This parameter control device can be attached to the predetermined portion of the body of the performer who plays the electronic musical instrument, or it can be held and operated by the hand of the performer. Such parameter control device provides plural switches (or manual-operable members), one of which is used for controlling the tone pitch of the musical tone, while another one is used for controlling the tone color of the musical tone. In other words, only one kind of the musical parameter is assigned to one switch. This parameter control device can be re-designed such that plural musical parameters are assigned to one switch.
In the former type of the parameter control device in which the predetermined musical parameter is assigned to the predetermined switch, in order to perform the music with a high degree of performability, it is necessary for the performer to simultaneously operate plural switches. This cause inconvenience to the performer because of the complicated performance techniques to be required. Particularly, in case of the parameter control device which is attached to the body of the performer so that the musical parameters are controlled on the basis of the monitored results thereof, some parts of the body of the performer must be moved simultaneously when changing the contents of the musical parameters respectively in accordance with the intention of the performer, However, it is very difficult for the performer to act like that. In contrast, in case of the latter type of the parameter control device in which plural musical parameters are assigned to one switch, it is easy for the performer to simultaneously change the contents of the musical parameters by merely moving a certain part of the body of the performer, Even in this case, however, the changing manner of the contents of the musical parameters is fixed in connection with the predetermined movement of the performer's body, In other words, the contents of plural parameters must be simply changed in accordance with the predetermined changing manner of the parameters. Therefore, it is not possible to selectively change a part of the parameters. In short, there is a drawback in that such device lacks the degree of freedom when performing the music while changing the contents of the musical parameters.